Officer and his Prey
by Kuhaku
Summary: Malam hari, kota Tokyo begitu ramai oleh hiruk pikuk orang banyak. Dua pemuda sedang 'menikmati' waktu berharga mereka, walau sedikit berbeda. Apa yang berbeda? /one-shot/ Warning!: AU, officer!Akashi, criminal!Kuroko. Mind to read and review ?


**Officer and his Prey**

**AkaKuro**

**Romance**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: AU, OOC, Officer!Akashi, Criminal!Kuroko, Yaoi, BL, typo(s), slash, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

** . **

**Story © Kuhaku**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: doumo~ =w= author yang paling absurd dan gaje balik (padahal baru tadi upload). okeh, author balik dengan cerita lain :3 kali ini one-shot AU. Dengan modal lihat foto RiRen di instagram, Eren sebagai polisi dan Levi sebagai tahanan, entah mengapa malah ide cerita ini muncul dan voila, dalam sekejap jadilah cerita absurd dan gaje lainnya dari author Kuhaku. jadi... silahkan baca bagi yang berminat . douzo...<strong>

* * *

><p>Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat, digantikan oleh sang bulan. Siang yang panas digantikan oleh malam yang dingin. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, menyapu dedaunan yang gugur di tanah. Malam itu, kota Tokyo benar-benar ramai. Berbagai macam orang berlalu lalang di tengah ramainya kota, mencari hiburan. Pergi bersama teman, pacar, atau mungkin orang tua. Berbagai acara dilakukan, mulai dari bermain di <em>game centre<em>, menonton film di bioskop, atau makan malam.

Berbeda dengan keadaan dua orang pemuda. Ketika orang lain menikmati malam mereka di hari Sabtu, justru dua orang ini 'menikmati' waktu berharga mereka berdua, tanpa gangguan orang lain. Apa yang membuat beda? Tentu saja kegiatan mereka berdua. Menjauh dari bisingnya kota Tokyo, mencari tempat sepi. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, berlari dengan kencang.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Pemuda yang diteriaki itu menengok ke belakang, melihat dirinya sedang dikejar. Ia kembali memandang ke depan, memperhatikan jalannya. Mereka sedang berada di bagian kota Tokyo yang sepi, kini sudah hampir tengah malam. Terjebak di antara bangunan-bangunan yang lumayan tinggi. Pemuda tadi menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, cepat namun tenang. Ia berbelok ke kiri, berlari terus tanpa menoleh ke belakang ketika ia dipanggil sekalipun.

"Cih.." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Jalan buntu. Ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki semakin dekat, ia pun menoleh ke kanan, kiri, belakang, mencari jalan keluar. Akhirnya ia menemukan jalan keluar, ke atas gedung. Ia memanjat sebuah tangga besi berwarna abu-abu yang ada pada sebuah gedung besar bercat merah tua. Begitu suara derap langkah kaki semakin jelas terdengar, ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hei! Kau!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke bawah, melihat pemuda yang mengejarnya berhasil menangkap sosoknya. Ia kembali mendecih namun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memanjat tangga. Tak lama pemuda barusan yang mengejarnya ikut memanjat tangga, dengan lebih gesit dan cepat. Keduanya pun berdiri berhadapan di atap bangungan besar itu. Angin berhembus, membelai wajah mereka dan meniup surai berbeda warna itu. Tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berusaha memecah keheningan di situ. Sang pemuda yang dikejar tadi akhirnya buka mulut.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda yang mengejarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya, hah? Apa kau bertanya kenapa aku mengejarmu?"

"Menurutmu?" Pemuda yang dikejar itu tersenyum sinis, menyeringai untuk mengejek pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang mengejarnya tadi menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. Tentu saja, siapa yang senang dipermainkan orang lain? Lebih lagi seorang seperti pemuda yang ia kejar.

Pemuda yang dikejar tadi terus menunjukkan _smirk _di wajahnya, tampak senang menggoda orang lain, membuat orang lain kesal. "Ada apa, _officer_ Akashi? Menyerah?"

Pemuda yang barusan dipanggil _officer _Akashi itu mendongak, menunjukkan seringai juga di wajah tampannya. "Menyerah? Kata menyerah tak ada di kamusku, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Pemilik nama Kuroko Tetsuya itu langsung tersenyum bagai seorang maniak. "Heeh.. kalau begitu.." Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat gerakan ayo-ke-sini dengan jari telunjuknya beberapa kali. "Kejar, dan tangkap aku kalau kau bisa."

Sang _officer _pun membalasnya dengan senyum yang menerima tantangan. "Baiklah…"

Mereka pun saling memandang wajah masing-masing. Begitu angin berhembus, Kuroko memutar tubuhnya kemudian melompat dari gedung tinggi itu, ke bawah. Sang _officer _pun mengikuti buronannya, berlari dan melompat ke bawah. _Officer _bersurai merah darah itu terus berlari di belakang 'tawanannya' yang kini sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mereka berlari, hingga ke tengah keramaian kota Tokyo. Namun, tak susah bagi sang tawanan bersurai biru pucat itu untuk lolos dari sang _officer _karena keberadaannya yang tipis, setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir. Bagi sang _officer_, justru begitu mudah menemukan tawanannya ini di tengah keramaian kota. Surai biru pucat itu tentu berbeda dari sebagian besar penduduk kota Tokyo yang bersurai hitam atau coklat. Dengan mudah, sang _officer _menangkap sosok tawanannya berlari ke arah jalan yang sepi. Ia pun kembali menyeringai, mempercepat gerak kakinya. Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu berbelok ke kanan, mengikuti tawanannya. Begitu sampai di sana, ia berhenti. Kehilangan jejak? Hmm.. tidak mungkin..

"Aku.. kehilangan jejak?"

Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara siulan dari balik sebuah belokan jalan. Manik heterokromnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari tengah mengintip dari balik tembok dan memberi gesture dengan telunjuk kanannya, sama seperti di atas atap tadi. Ia pun tersenyum, kembali berlari begitu melihat sang tawanan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Sudah lewat tengah malam, jalanan kota Tokyo tetap saja masih ramai. Begitu juga dengan dua pemuda ini, tak ada lelahnya mereka berdua berlari di tengah kota. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan di sebuah gang kecil, pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu berlari ke arah jalan buntu.

"Aah.. Kuroko Tetsuya.. apakah malam ini kau kalah lagi , hm? Ke.. 100 kalinya…"

Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu menyeringai, ia menggeleng. "ck..ck..ck.. salah.. kau salah, _officer _Akashi."

"Hoo.. kenapa kau bilang aku salah, hm?"

"Malam ini bukan yang ke-100, malam ini adalah yang ke-103."

"Aah.. 103? Mau berapa kali lagi kau lari begini? Melibatkan ku dalam urusan ini?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menyeringai. "Sampai aku mati, mungkin?"

_Officer _Akashi pun terkekeh. "Sampai mati? Bagus juga.. _Tetsuya_.."

"Tentu saja, _Sei_.."

Pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu melangkah, mendekat ke arah sang _officer_. Kuroko Tetsuya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang surai merah. Kuroko kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang pemuda.

"_Nee_, Sei.. apa kau rindu padaku?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunjukkan _smirk _andalannya. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko yang dibalut dengan celana kain hitam. "Hm.. apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendekatkan bibir pink mungilnya ke daun telinga sang _officer_. "Tentu saja, _o-ffi-cer…_" kemudian ia menjilat daun telinga Akashi.

"Hoo.. Tetsuya memancingku?" Sebelah tangannya masih memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda bersurai biru langit itu dan satu tangannya menangkup dagu mungil Kuroko.

"Kau mau apa kalau aku memancingmu, hm, _Officer_ Akashi"

"Apa itu tantangan, Tetsuya sayang?"

Tetsuya menunjukkan _smirk _nya, menggoda orang di hadapannya adalah hal terbaik. Menggoda kekasihnya adalah hal paling menarik. Yap, kekasih. Kau tidak salah baca. Seorang _officer _bernama Akashi Seijuuro yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang kriminal bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pertemuan mereka adalah ketika Kuroko mencuri permata dari sebuah museum. Akashi yang mendapat tugas patroli dekat museum itu melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko mencurigakan, ia langsung mendatangi Kuroko.

_Love at first sight, _hal yang dirasakan Akashi serta Kuroko malam itu. Akashi terpana dengan iris biru laut milik Kuroko, seakan ia tenggelam dalam lautan. Tak berbeda dengan Kuroko, terpana dengan kedua iris heterokrom menawan itu. Tak butuh 1 menit bagi mereka untuk jatuh cinta. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan mereka berdua. Masa bodoh jika ia seorang polisi dan kekasihnya seorang kriminal. Sejak malam itu, Akashi selalu 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan kekasihnya tercinta. Memang, ia tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya menangkap kriminal lain, namun tidak berlaku bagi Kuroko.

Kuroko melangkah, mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih hingga tubuh mereka saling menggesek. Ia mencengkeram jas biru tua kepolisian milik kekasihnya, bermanja-manja dengannya. "_Nee_.. Sei.."

"Hm?"

"_Kiss_ _me_.."

Akashi menyeringai. "_As you wish_, _my princess_.."

Akashi kemudian menunduk sedikit, sedang Kuroko berjinjit. Akashi memotong jarak di antara mereka, mempertemukan kedua bibir itu.

"Nmg.. Sei.."

Akashi menjilat dan menggigit lembut bibir Kuroko. Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya itu masuk dan menjelajah rongga mulutnya sesuka hati. Akashi kemudian mengajak lidah Kuroko beradu, mint dan vanilla bercampur. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Kuroko yang terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

"Nnhah.. Sei.."

Dengan sedikit kasar, karena tidak sabar Akashi mendorong tubuh kekasihnya ke dinding. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing yang menutup dada kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya kemudian mulai meraba tubuh kekasihnya.

"Nng! Se..i.."

Akashi memainkan dua titik sensitif di dada kekasihnya, mencubit kedua nipple pink itu. Sang empunya pun dengan pasrah hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Akashi melepas ciuman panas mereka, bibirnya turun. Akashi mencium, menjilat, menggigit, menghisap leher putih Kuroko.

"Aahn.. ahng.. Sei..mmn.."

Akashi terus menciumi leher kekasihnya, lutut kanannya berada di tengah kedua kaki Kuroko, menekan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana.

"Mmng! Sei.."

Akashi meninggalkan banyak jejak merah pudar. Tak puas hanya di leher, kini turun ke dada kekasihnya. Menjilat nipple pink Kuroko. Sedang lehernya sudah penuh dengan jejak merah, tak meninggalkan sedikit celah pun.

"Aah~ aahn.. Se..Sei.._more_…"

Akashi yang mendengar kekasihnya memohon langsung menyeringai senang. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tangan kirinya mencubit nipple kanan Kuroko, lidahnya bermain dengan nipple kiri Kuroko, sedang tangan kanannya 'bermain' dengan 'sesuatu' di balik celana kain hitam Kuroko. Akashi kemudian menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang merah dan kini terengah-engah.

"Sei.."

Panggilan Kuroko membawa Akashi kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Hm?"

"_I want you. In me. Right now. Right here._"

Akashi menyeringai, ia menangkup dagu mungil kekasihnya. "_Then, I'll give it to you, my love._"

"_You wanna bet?_"

"_Bet what, love?"_

"_How much round we can do this night, my officer.."_

Akashi kembali menyeringai mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya yang sedang _horny _. "Hmm.. menarik…"

Kuroko membalas seringai Akashi dengan seringaian juga. "_I bet 2000 yen. We can do 20 rounds._"

Akashi mendengus mengejek. "_Only 20, love? I bet 50000 yen. We can do 30._"

"_Really, officer_ ?"

"Hmph, jangan meremehkanku, Tetsuya sayang. Bersiaplah."

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Mind to Review?<strong>

**CP: KIK; **


End file.
